Adeus
by Paula de Roma
Summary: O último adeus de Hermione para o Rony ( desculpem eu sou horrível em sumários)


1  
  
2 Disclaimer: Harry & Cia. não me pertencem  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5 Adeus  
  
  
  
  
  
"Estamos aqui reunidos , para dar um último adeus a um grande homem, que foi o Ronald Weasley" Dumbledore enxugou as lágrimas e continuo " Ela foi um grande aluno, filho, irmão, amigo e namorado para algumas pessoas aqui presentes. E algumas delas gostariam de dar a palavra".  
  
Eu vi Gina se levantando e indo em direção ao nosso antigo diretor. Ela está muito abatida, assim como todos os Weasley, mas vejo que sua dor é maior do que a de seus irmãos já que ela era mais unida com o Rony.  
  
"O Rony foi uma pessoa muito querida, falo isso por todos, você podia contar sempre e não importava o problema ele te ajudaria, também era muito carinhoso e amável. Uma lembrança que nunca irá sair da minha memória foi estava me ensinando a voar, eu me desequilibrei e cai da vassoura, foi sorte a gente estar poucos metros do chão. Eu acabei me machucando, não era nada sério, mas ele estava totalmente preocupado e me carregou o tempo todo, mesmo não agüentando o peso já que éramos crianças e ele não era muito forte, e cuido de mim. A partir desse dia passei a respeitá-lo mais ainda. Rony esteja onde você estiver, eu sei que você está bem. Obrigada pela atenção" Gina volta ao seu lugar e é abraçada por Draco, seu namorado desde que nós estávamos no sétimo ano e ela no sexto.  
  
Pensar no sétimo ano, trouxe um sorriso em meu rosto. Aquele ano tinha sido o melhor, no nosso sexto ano Voldemort tinha sido derrotado pelo "Dream Team", era assim que eu, o Rony e o Harry éramos chamados. E foi no último ano de Hogwarts que eu e Rony finalmente ficamos juntos e pensávamos que mais nada iria nos atrapalhar e viveríamos felizes para sempre ( claro que brigávamos muito mas era normal para nós dois), como fomos ingênuos em pensar isso.  
  
Logo depois da graduação, eu e os rapazes nos mudamos para um apartamento em Hogsmead, eu acabei trabalhando no Ministério da Magia no Departamento de Mistérios e Investigações, e eles foram aceitos no Chudley Cannons, Harry como apanhador e Rony como goleiro. Lembro como se fosse hoje, o dia em que os dois chegaram no apartamento com a notícia que iriam jogar pelo time de quadribol preferido do Rony, nunca esquecerei o rosto de felicidade dele. E foi essa felicidade que 5 anos depois que acabou com a minha. Rony tinha sofrido um acidente em campo, um balaço o acerto fatalmente na cabeça. Quem diria que depois de sobreviver aos ataques dos Comensais da Morte e de enfrentar o Voldemort ele teria uma morte tão boba. A voz de Dumbledore me faz despertar das minhas lembranças e vejo que ele está chamando Harry para falar.  
  
"Rony, assim como a Mione, foi o meu melhor amigo. Mais que isso, ele foi o irmão que eu nunca tive. Sempre me ajudando contra o Voldemort" sinto algumas pessoas tremerem ao escutar esse nome " Me deu coragem para seguir em frente, para nunca desistir quando eu achava que não podia mais vencer. Ele era uns dos únicos que realmente não me via apenas com alguém famoso, ele ia além. Ele........... me desculpem, mas não consigo continuar. Dou a palavra a Mione" me dirijo em direção ao meu melhor amigo e o abraço. Eu estava sendo forte por todos, eu não tinha chorado quando me deram a notícia da morte do Rony, eu sabia que não poderia quebrar, tinha que segurar a barra pelos outros. "Ssshhhhh, calma Harry, calma" ficamos abraçados por um tempo, Harry chorando no meu ombro e eu o acalmando. Harry se afasta um pouco, me beija no rosto e vai para seu lugar, eu olho para as pessoas em volta e começo a falar.  
  
"Olá, eu gostaria de dar algumas palavras. Vocês podem pensar que o Rony foi somente uma pessoa normal, sem nenhum talento, bom vocês estão errados. Ele era, não, ele é muito especial e sempre será, pelo menos para mim. Eu percebi isso desda primeira vez que o vi, no vagão do Expresso de Hogwarts, de um certo modo eu sabia que nossas vidas iriam se entrelaçar e como eu estava certa, nos tornamos amigos inseparáveis e mais tardes namorados. Ele uma vez me disse que ele não podia competir com seus irmão, que eles já tinham feito muitas coisas e ele não, que ele era um Zé Ninguém. Eu fiquei muito brava com ele, e disse que não era verdade que ele não ela ninguém. Ele olho para o chão, coloquei minha mão no queixo dele e o fiz olhar nos meus olhos e disse : "Você é especial, porque me faz sentir especial. Você pode achar que não é nada, mas para mim você é tudo". Foi nesse dia que viramos um casal oficial" olhei para o lado e vi o Rony deitado no caixão, seu rosto pálido, parecia estar em um sono sereno, por uns instantes pensei q que ele estivesse sorrindo, mas sua expressão era de indiferença. Essa imagem me fez perceber que ele não voltaria mais para mim. Pela primeira vez, desde o acidente, as lágrimas que eu estava deixando presas no meu corpo se libertaram e escorriam pela minha face, tomei fôlego e continuei " Ele era muito novo para morrer, somente 22 anos e tinha muito coisa para viver junto comigo. Um pouco antes de começar o jogo que o fez partir, ele tinha me pedido em casamento" muitos Oh! E Meu Deus! Foram ouvidos "mas nem tive tempo de responder, ele tinha me pedido para falar a minha decisão depois do jogo. Gostaria de responder com ele ao meu lado, com sua expressão ansiosa que sempre me fazia rir e aquele sorriso maroto que só ele tinha, mas isso não será possível. Do mesmo jeito eu irei responder : Rony eu aceito, se você me pedisse mil vezes eu me casaria com você mil vezes. Eu tinha uma coisa para falar para ele, era um surpresa que eu iria fazer depois do jogo : Rony você será pai" mais Oh! são escutados "Pena que você nunca saberá disso, você seria um grande pai e um ótimo marido. Queria que você visse seu filho crescer" paro um pouco, as lágrimas caem mais rápido, como se nunca fossem acabar "Eu sei que já falei muito, mas só mais uma coisa" eu me viro em direção ao Rony "Nunca esquecerei você falando meu nome antes de fechar os olhos para sempre. Te amo, Rony" vou até o caixão, me inclino e dou o nosso último beijo em seus lábios frios e imóveis. Eles fecham o caixão e o vão descendo lentamente. Sinto como se algo estivesse ao meu lado, me viro mas não vejo ninguém, mas sei que era o Rony nos dando o seu último adeus.  
  
Quando a cerimônia termina, e estou saindo do cemitério, escuto o vento soprando e consigo distinguir algumas palavras: "Mione, eu também te amo. Cuide de nosso filho e siga em frente. Adeus, Mione".  
  
"Adeus, Rony" falo dando uma última olhado onde ele ficará a eternidade. 


End file.
